


Palaye Royale x Reader (one shots)

by s1ck_b0y_s0ld13r



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s1ck_b0y_s0ld13r/pseuds/s1ck_b0y_s0ld13r
Summary: This is all taken from my wattpad (nico-royale)  which is where I accept requests





	Palaye Royale x Reader (one shots)

**Author's Note:**

> This is all taken from my wattpad (nico-royale) which is where I accept requests

•I will not do smut as it makes me horribly uncomfortable to read and write•

•Will make Daniel Curcio chapters•

•just put your requests in the comments of this chapter•

•These will be as gender neutral as possible•

Request form:

Who

Basic info (or make it specific, you do you)

Fluff?Angst?Both?Other?

◇I am open to writing possibly triggering content◇

I will not right, however:

•Smut (as previously stated)

•pedophilia*

•Kroppcest (this is a x reader book anyways but I'm still gonna say it)

•Forced sexual contact* (even if implied)

> *Things like littlespace are fine

*If it is for some form of recovery type of oneshot, this is fine

Key

(YN) = your name 

(YHC) = your hair color

(YHL) = your hair length

(Y/E/C) = your eye color

(S/T) = skin tone/color

Any others will be put at the top of the chapter 

Put all request comments on this piece of text please and thank you!


End file.
